Undercover
by bgn
Summary: Daryl and Glenn get together in an AU without zombies. But they still manage to surprise each other.
1. Special Delivery

**Special Delivery**

Daryl

A civilian screwed up our undercover op. It happens. They don't mean to but the result is the same. This time a pizza delivery kid knocked on the wrong motel door. We'd been in place for five hours and add that to other surveillance in the past two months and there was a lot invested in building a case. We knew that the two principals each arrived with a guard, one of them with a briefcase. A little later a guy with an insulated pizza bag showed up. The assumption was that once the payment was verified, the merchandise was delivered. Somebody asked why they didn't move the money electronically. Well, that has its own set of problems and apparently these guys preferred a cash economy.

We had the timing down for how long it took to count the money. It should have been another half hour but here came an Asian kid in jeans, tee shirt, ball cap and an insulated pizza bag. Two problems: The pizza logo wasn't the one used before and the other delivery guys always wore a light jacket no matter what the weather was, presumably to hide a gun down the back of their pants. I had my eye on this kid's ass and there was no gun. So he must be making a real delivery which was none of our business until it became obvious what room he was heading for. There were only seconds to decide if we were being set up or if this was a weird coincidence involving a wrong address or room number. I'd watched the kid bouncing along, happy-go-lucky. I didn't want him to get killed and I didn't want to compromise the job.

"Fuck! I'm going in." I ripped off my bulletproof vest and hopped out of the van. The room door was open by the time I came around the corner and an arm was reaching for the kid.

Glenn

I met the man of my dreams in a nightmare.

I was delivering pizza to a downscale motel. The room door opened and a tough guy stood there looking confused. I saw two men at a small table counting a lot of money. They looked up but didn't reach for the guns laying beside the cash, maybe because another man standing beside them already had a gun in his hand. I was pretty sure tough guy at the door was going to yank me inside never to see the light of day again when an annoyed voice up the walk shouted, "Hey! Is that my pizza? Room 108?"

I edged away from the door. "Uh, yeah. It looked like 103. Sorry about that."

Tough guy's arm was still reaching for me. The man up the walk said, "I called over 30 minutes ago. Do I get it free?"

"That's another chain, sir, but I can give a discount plus a coupon for your next order."

I was still backing away and tough guy let me go but continued watching. I turned and followed the man down the walk. Another room door was open and a woman was looking out but she shut the door as we went past. We went around the corner to a van parked there. The back doors opened and the man picked me up, shoved me inside and got in after me. The van rolled slowly away. Someone was on a radio saying their position was compromised and they were coming in.

Even in the dim van I could see blue eyes and light brown hair. Or maybe it's called dirty blond. I'm Korean and I thought right away they'd make a nice contrast to my brown eyes and black hair. The man was wearing a plain dark tee shirt, sleeveless and a little tight. It outlined very nice pecs and what would have been a flat belly except for the six-pack abs. The shirt was probably sleeveless because it would be too narrow across the broad shoulders and sleeves would be tight on the muscled arms. He was wearing dark pants and laced boots. At first glance he looked like a regular guy but a second glance would have you thinking he looked kind of official in a casual way. There was an FBI vest on the bench seat beside him. I suddenly realized he had probably risked himself to get me out of a dangerous situation. He was staring at me, not unfriendly exactly, but not like I expected the man of my dreams to look at me.

"You may have screwed up an important op," he said. "And you could have gotten hurt. Bad."

"Uh … I … apologize?" I said uncertainly.

He must have thought he was coming across a little stern because he said, "I'm Dixon," and smiled the smallest possible upturn of lips. "Daryl," he added slowly as if he wasn't sure why he was giving me more information than necessary.

"I'm Glenn," I said. I didn't add anything else because I might have said something like 'I think I'm in love.' Too soon.

"Well, Glenn, tell me you saw something that will make all this worthwhile."

"Like three guys counting money inside the room and everyone had guns?"

"Think you can ID the guys?"

"Yes."

"All four or just the one who opened the door? Did you get a good look at the ones inside?"

"Yeah, I saw them. I think I can ID all of them."

Daryl smiled again, a genuine one this time. "Boys," he called out to the driver and the guy on the radio. "We've got a witness. And he brought dinner." Daryl opened the pizza box and took out a slice.


	2. Protective Custody

**Protective Custody**

Glenn

It was a whirlwind when we got to the FBI office. I was interviewed by six people, two at a time, and had to tell my story over and over then give an official statement. After that I was left alone in a room for three hours but Daryl came in to see how I was doing. He told me I did good by going along with him on the wrong room thing with the pizza. He brought sandwiches later and stayed to eat with me. I'm sure he was assigned to babysit me and is probably missing out on important stuff because of it but if so he's being very nice about it and not letting any resentment show.

When we first met I assumed he was straight, as I always do. Less disappointment that way. About halfway through the evening there was a tickle in the back of my mind, and maybe a tingle farther down, that made me wonder. By the end of the evening I thought it was definitely possible that Daryl Dixon was gay. How could I tell? It's not something I can explain because you had to be there and experience our interaction. I wasn't sure anyway. It was just a feeling. Or maybe wishful thinking.

I don't know how to describe why I was so attracted except to say that Daryl is just right. Everything about him is exactly the way it should be so that I can't imagine anything different. I'm 23 and I've had three partners, a boy when I was 17, a girl a year later and another guy a couple of years after that. I know I'm gay. I suppose you could say I'm bi since I performed fine with the girl but it's not my preference and I can't see myself sleeping with a woman again. I can't see myself sleeping with a lot of men either. I don't want a gay buffet. The last few years I've wanted to meet someone and know he's the one. And now I have but I always expected he would know I was the one, too. And even though I suspect Daryl is also gay, there's been no indication that he thinks I'm gay or would care if I was.

It's late when he takes me to a small room with bed and bath and hands me a duffle bag. Someone must have raided my apartment because it's filled with my own clothes, underwear and toiletries. I wonder if the room is bugged for audio or visual or both. I'm afraid it might be so I masturbate silently in the shower in the dark. Surely they don't have an infrared camera in the bathroom.

Daryl

Glenn isn't as young as I first thought – early 20's instead of a teenager. At headquarters he was interrogated like he was a suspect instead of a valuable asset. Something was going on above my pay grade. They stuck the kid in a room while the SAC went to an offsite meeting. I wasn't invited but I didn't bother to be pissed off because that shit goes on a lot. SAC returned with a duffle that he gave to me to pass on to Glenn.

I had checked on him a few times and took in some food. I couldn't help myself. There's something about him. I'm gay but I don't fall for every guy I meet. In fact, I'm almost 30 and I've never really fallen. Hooked up a few times but that's not the same thing and I haven't done it for years. I don't want to fuck a bunch of nameless, faceless guys. In my line that would be a bad idea anyway. I knew right away that I liked this kid but I don't assume every guy I like the look of is gay. Unless you're actively shopping it's hard to tell. But by the time I said goodnight I was pretty sure Glenn and I were on the same team.

Nothing could come of this chance meeting anyway. Glenn is a witness, a scared young man grateful to me for intervening in what could have been a dire situation. I'm not taking advantage of that even if I thought he was willing. Keep it professional. This will be over soon or at least my part will be.

It was late and with an early meeting scheduled it didn't seem worth going home. I've got a locker with everything I need for overnight so I took a room down the hall from Glenn. I couldn't get to sleep because this kid was getting into my head. To be accurate, the idea of getting into his pants was messing with my head. And since I snooped through his duffle before giving it to him I know what the pants look like and I can imagine those thin stretchy briefs hugging his hips and outlining his package.

The next morning I'm hard which isn't unusual but it doesn't go away after peeing. Pounding one out in the shower while thinking about Glenn's straight shiny black hair and smooth pale gold skin is the only way I'm going to be able to control my body around him the rest of the day.

At the meeting SAC announced that our witness will be bait in order to blow the operation open instead of waiting on more surveillance. I don't disagree with the plan – we've done it before – but this time the witness is Glenn. I can't even help protect him because that guy in the doorway saw me. And since I've 'established a rapport with the witness', SAC wants me to tell Glenn and get him to agree.

Which Glenn does, quicker than he should have. He doesn't even ask questions, just says he'll do whatever I want. But he looked worried when he found out I couldn't be at the safe house with him. So I told him I would make special arrangements. I went to the SAC and insisted on setting up the safe house my way. Then I called in a favor.


	3. The Safe House

**The Safe House**

Glenn

I'm not sure if it's more dangerous being bait or being protected by a racist alcoholic redneck. But Daryl said this is the best way to do it and I trust him. Still, I wish he wasn't testing my devotion so early in our relationship. The relationship in my mind of course.

Merle's not so bad, actually, although he's physically imposing – over six feet and kind of mean and scary looking. I'm not sure he's really a racist because he treats me okay. Maybe he was just badly brought up. He's not FBI, that's for sure. When I asked him he cackled and said, "Not likely." He went on to explain that he owed Daryl. I can only imagine what Daryl did to make Merle grateful. Maybe it was a 'Get out of jail free card.'

Merle may not be so bad but his house is a pit. Run-down on the outside and shabby inside. It's not that it's filthy because there aren't bugs or anything but it's a mess and Merle doesn't seem inclined to clean. I offered to pick up but he told me to leave it alone because he knows where everything is.

"Have you lived here all your life?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"The mailbox says Reuben Bisbee."

"My granddaddy. Never bothered to change it. Post office knows where to deliver mail."

I didn't pry any further but I made up a whole history for Merle. Maybe his parents died when he was young and he was raised by Reuben who passed on recently. Probably not much money at the best of times and what there was went for Reuben's final expenses. Merle was grief-stricken and let himself and the property go to wrack and ruin.

He does seem to be serious about security because he sat me down and went over what would happen if visitors show up. Apparently my whereabouts is being carefully leaked. I was worried about being on my own with Merle because he has to sleep sometime but Merle said there's back-up: A couple of sheriff's deputies, Rick and Shane, and a SWAT guy called T-Dog are watching outside.

So Merle and I settled down to relaxed vigilance, playing cards and discussing world events. Merle's perspective is such that I can't stop myself bringing up subject after subject just to hear him hold forth with his own unique point of view. He also entertained me with stories about the locals, rambling on with ever more outrageous and obviously made-up tales.

So far I've learned that Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh have been friends forever and that when the sheriff retires next year Rick will probably be the new sheriff and that could fuck up the friendship. Rick is the likelier candidate because he got shot and was in a coma for awhile and everybody loves a hero. Except Merle. Rick is married to Lori who is a pain in the ass and possibly bulimic. Merle's words were that she looks like the type who pukes a lot. They have a son, Carl. Carl also got shot, by Otis who was hunting on his day off. The boy was wandering around the woods on opening day without wearing orange.

I'm not sure a family prone to getting shot has the right stuff to produce a sheriff. Maybe Shane would be the better choice?

But it turns out that Shane beat the shit out of Ed who had abused his wife Carol for years and was likely to start in on their daughter Sophia. Even though Ed deserved it, it might have meant trouble for Shane except that Ed got bit by a rabid coyote and died. A little later Sophia was kidnapped and locked in a barn for two weeks and by the time she was found she was so far gone she died anyway. Apparently the widow Peletier and her daughter are natural victims.

But wait, there's more!

Jim the mechanic lost his wife and kids to some flesh-eating bacteria. He was so overcome that he infected himself on purpose and let nature take its course. The veterinarian has two hot daughters and the older one, Maggie, is vexing her father by hooking up with bad boy Randall. Hershel didn't think he had to worry about the younger one because Beth had been going out with her goody-two-shoes high school sweetheart for years. Then Beth got depressed about having nothing to look forward to but a dull life with Jimmy so she cut up her wrists. She survived but can't be trusted alone with sharp objects yet.

A fat ole farmer they called Bluto took the cover off his well and went to town for parts to fix the pump. He got sidetracked at the bar but decided to fix the pump anyway when he arrived home drunk. He fell in and drowned and wasn't found until a week later. When they tried to pull him out he fell apart so they left him in the well and put a marker on the cover.

Just a slice of life in rural Georgia. Merle tells me all this with a kind of glee that makes me think he could have a future writing soap operas for TV.

On the afternoon of the sixth day visitors arrived. It was T-Dog's shift and he called to warn us. Merle had been feeling antsy and thinking this was about when they might show up, allowing time for them to look around after finding out where I was. He's been going down the lane each day to get the mail, and once into the small town nearby for beer and smokes. He said the place should look natural, not like it was deserted or locked down. The hardest part was making sure it didn't look like two people were living here, keeping my things cleared away and stripping my bunk in the second bedroom every morning.

With the knock on the door we sprang into action. I lifted up the false floor in the pantry and went down to the root cellar although Merle told me it had always stored more moonshine than vegetables. He dumped a stack of newspapers and magazines on the floor when it was closed. I'll be able to hear voices faintly through the old floorboards.


	4. Witness Protection

**Witness Protection**

Merle stopped in his room to shuck off his jeans and boots. After the second knock he headed for the door in a none-too-clean wifebeater, dingy boxers and dirty socks, beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. "I'm comin'," he shouted. "Christ, what's your hurry?" He stuck the cig in one corner of his mouth and opened the door, squinting against the light at two men.

"Atlanta PD," the first dude said contemptuously. "We've got some questions for you." He and his partner were beginning to doubt the information they had been given about this safe house. Of course a safe house shouldn't look like what it was but this was out in the country, isolated and indefensible. If that kid wasn't here, maybe the occupant would have a better lead at least.

The man who answered the door didn't seem surprised. He looked like the type who was questioned by the law on a regular basis. But he was cagey enough to ask for ID. They flashed credentials that were good enough for a cursory inspection but wouldn't stand up to close scrutiny.

Merle glanced at them and mumbled, "Whaddya want?"

"We want to come in and not be kept waiting on your porch."

Merle turned, stumbled to his chair and sat down. The two dudes cautiously drew guns and followed. The first dude checked the kitchen and bathroom while his partner took the bedrooms. Dude came back to sit opposite Merle. Partner leaned against the entrance to the hall.

Merle belched. "Nobody here right now. I'm between lady friends, you might say." He lifted his beer. "Brew?" he offered absently.

Dude and Partner looked at each other. Might as well play it friendly for now, see if this half-drunk asshole could tell them anything.

"Cold one sounds good," Dude said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds until Merle said, "Do I look like the fuckin' maid? You already know where the kitchen is. I s'pose you'll recognize the refrigerator when you see it."

Dude nodded to Partner who went down the hall.

Merle drank some beer and looked around vacantly. "Where the hell are my Cheetos?" He felt in the pocket alongside the chair then looked at Dude. "You see 'em on the floor anywhere?"

Dude automatically looked down around the chair. As Merle set the beer down his free hand reached under the loose flap of vinyl on the top of his chair back and pulled out a sawed off shotgun. Dude looked up in alarm and reached for the gun he'd replaced in the small of his back after searching the house. Merle blasted him in the chest then leveled the shotgun at Partner who had just appeared in the hall with a can of beer in each hand.

"Drop the cans and keep your hands up," Merle ordered. Partner dropped the cans but went for his weapon as he backed away. Merle shook his head sadly and shot the guy's gun arm. Partner fell against the wall howling and clutching his bloody upper arm. Merle got duct tape and wound it around Partner's torso and both arms. Then he taped a dish towel around the arm with the bullet hole and pushed the guy to the floor with his back against the wall.

Merle went to the pantry and pulled up the false floor. "Okay down there?"

Glenn

Dirt fell when the shooting started. I thought the place was going to collapse on me. I went up the stairs and followed Merle to the living room. There was a man sitting against the wall and one on the floor who looked dead.

"You killed him?"

"He was reaching for his gun," Merle said. "We only need one alive." The live one was moaning and holding his arm.

Merle made a call, reported briefly and asked for clean-up. Then he made a second call. "It's me. We got them visitors you expected."

A few moments of silence when I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Course he's all right. He was down cellar the whole time."

Silence as Merle listened.

"One's dead and the other is keepin' pressure on his arm to slow the bleeding. Team's on the way."

More silence.

"We'll be here."

Merle handed the phone to me. "Daryl wants a word."

"Hi." I wasn't sure what to expect. I hadn't seen or heard from Daryl for over a week.

"How are you doing?" Daryl's voice sounded a little rough.

"I'm okay. Merle was unbelievable. He saved my life. I don't even know how to thank him. I really didn't think it was this serious. But Merle took care of me."

Merle was rolling his eyes and making a 'gimme' gesture with his fingers so I handed the phone back.

"Drive fast. Your boy is gettin' a crush. 'Nother hour alone, I'm not gonna be safe and he'll forget about you."

More silence then Merle hung up.

I couldn't help staring. "You … uh … are you gay?"

"Hell no. But you are."

"Well, yeah. But there's nothing between Daryl and me. What did Daryl say when you said that about forgetting him?"

"Probably shouldn't pass it along but he said it was one-sided."

I bit my lip. "I was afraid of that. I hope I didn't embarrass him. I didn't even know for sure if he …"

"Oh, he's queer all right," Merle said. "But you mistook my meaning. Daryl thinks it's one-sided on his part."

"Really?" This is great news. "How could he? I felt like I was being so obvious. But I couldn't help it. And there was no response and he sent me here and I wasn't sure I'd even see him again."

Merle sighed. "Do I have to do everything? Even play matchmaker? Maybe I should mention Daryl is choosy. Rather fuck his fist than just any stray piece of ass. So if he wants to fuck you it must not be random."

I smiled. "You seem to know Daryl pretty well. Do you work with the FBI very much?"

"Nope, I'm ATF. But Daryl asked me to look out for you and I don't turn down my brother."

I'm stunned. "You and Daryl are brothers? And you're with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms!"

Merle picked up his beer and waved his cigarette at the shotgun. "Always was a walking ad for the Bureau. Figured I might as well get paid for it."

"Aren't you supposed to regulate those things, not promote them?"

"I didn't understand that part 'til I joined up."

"I can't believe you're a federal agent."

Merle grinned and spoke good English with no discernible accent. "You look surprised. You must have thought I was a redneck asshole. Appearances can be deceiving."

"I'm ashamed that I only saw the stereotype," I admitted.

Merle switched back to his usual drawl and dialect. "Don't fret, yeller feller. Just means I'm good at my job. Now, we're about to have company. I better get dressed." He went to his room and pulled on the discarded jeans and boots.

"Why weren't you wearing pants?"

"Man in his underwear makes the other guys think they're in charge. They thought they had the psychological advantage."

I hesitated before asking, "You wouldn't mind if something develops between Daryl and me?"

"Long as you don't want a threesome with me, it's none of my concern."

I'm excited. I've got the brother's blessing.


	5. Crossed Signals

**Crossed Signals**

Daryl

I'm driving to the safe house to spend the night. Normally Glenn and Merle would have gone back to Atlanta right away but the SAC was traveling today so the debriefing is tomorrow. I'm relieved that the bait op is over and Glenn has come to no more harm than being exposed to Merle for a week. Of course Merle has also been exposed to Glenn and because I would only trust his safety to my brother, Merle knew something was going on with me and he couldn't resist teasing us both. Now that I have time to think about that phone call, I wonder how Glenn took it. He didn't hear my part and surely he knows by now that's just the way Merle is.

I can't get Glenn out of my mind. It's more than just worry about the op. I'm thinking things that have nothing to do with that and I keep going back and forth on whether I should pursue whatever the hell I'm feeling.

Should I let it go? Maybe it's a momentary infatuation because of how we met and the fact that I haven't had sex for way too long. Solo doesn't really count. College kid like him is probably getting fucked six ways to Sunday by guys his own age. He's only six years younger but that can be a big gap between 23 and 29. It's the difference between your life just starting and being settled in a job for years. If I force myself to give this up, my job will keep me busy plus I have commitments outside of work. Time will pass and I'll get over it.

Should I take a chance? I'm almost 30 and I don't want to end up with regrets to keep me company. I've never felt this off balance about someone before. I'm pretty solitary a lot of the time, not lonely exactly, but it's like something is missing that could make a good life even better. Of course it's not up to just me anyway. Have to decide when I see Glenn, which will be in a few minutes.

Merle and Glenn have been eating in all week so I brought takeout for dinner. Merle meets me at the door and takes the food. Glenn hangs back until Merle goes to the kitchen. And right away I know this isn't going to end well.

Glenn greets me with a big smile, touches my arm and thanks me for setting up the safe house. I was afraid he might have been embarrassed by Merle's remarks but this was worse. I should have expected it. A young inexperienced kid thrust into a crazy situation and I was with him from the start. The dangerous part is over now but thanks to Merle he's aware that I'm gay and interested. He's grateful to me and willing to pimp himself to prove it.

Glenn

Something's wrong and I don't know what or why it happened.

The clean-up team arrived to deal with the dead guy and his wounded partner. Merle and I gave statements but the main debrief will be tomorrow in Atlanta. Then Daryl arrived with dinner and I was so glad to see him that I went overboard on the welcome. Daryl withdrew immediately. He wasn't cold or unfriendly, just professional. That's probably where I went wrong. I embarrassed him and he's trying not to hurt my feelings.

Why did I assume that Merle was right about Daryl being interested in me? Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we should be a couple.

We discussed the events of the afternoon while we ate, filling Daryl in on the details and talking about the meeting tomorrow. It was like a business dinner.

We decided to turn in early since we're driving to Atlanta first thing in the morning. Things got much worse when I came out of the bathroom and overheard Daryl in Merle's room talking about sleeping arrangements.

"How about if I share with you?" Daryl asked.

"No," Merle replied.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No."

"C'mon, it's one night and there's no sofa and even if there was, the living room smells like somebody died there."

"Daryl, my basic math skills tell me there's three beds in this house and three people."

"But the other room has bunk beds."

"Make Glenn sleep up top."

"That's not the point."

"Thought you'd be glad to share a room."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, then make yourself comfortable in the recliner."

I tiptoed to what I've come to think of as my room. I can't believe I've gone from being hopeful to humiliated in a few hours. Daryl doesn't even want to sleep in separate beds in the same room with me. But surely he'll be sensible enough not to spend the night in the recliner so I make up both bunks and get into the top one. Maybe I'll be asleep when he comes in.

Daryl

I can tell by Glenn's slow even breaths that he's asleep but I can't drop off yet. He shifts above me and his forearm slips off the bunk and hangs down. Without thinking I run one finger along his palm and have to pull it away fast when his fingers curl up in reflex. I wait a few minutes and get up quietly. There's enough moonlight to see Glenn lying on his stomach with his head turned away. The sheet is down around his waist. I wish it was around his feet but at least I have a view of his back. The desire to nuzzle his neck is a physical ache.

I get back in bed and try to blank my mind. I must have slept because time passes without awareness but when I wake at first light I don't feel refreshed. The decision is made. I'm going to let this go. But I want to see Glenn by morning light one time. I'll have a quick look as I leave the room then take the first shower and make breakfast. I get up carefully and turn back to the bed.


	6. Surrender

**Surrender**

Glenn lay at the edge of the bunk on his side facing Daryl. He was naked and erect and the rosy tip of his cock almost poked Daryl in the nose. Daryl's mouth opened in surprise at the same time that Glenn's eyes opened. Glenn was the one to say what both were thinking: "One of us could move two inches or we could each move one inch."

They both moved.

Daryl had his first taste of Glenn – salty, sweet, bitter, spicy. One hand went to Glenn's nipples and the other cupped his hip, fingers digging into buttocks. Then he had a better idea so he swiped his middle finger over his own leaking cock and pushed it into Glenn, feeling for that spot … right there. Glenn was moaning and convulsing, hands gripping Daryl's head, hips bucking into his mouth. Then his whole body relaxed as his cock softened and slipped from Daryl's mouth. They remained like that for a minute, Glenn on the bed and Daryl hanging onto it because he didn't trust his legs yet, just from feeling Glenn come.

Glenn sat up and swung his legs off the bunk. Daryl had pushed his boxers down when he fingered his cock and his erection was straining up. Glenn began rubbing it between his feet like it was a stick to make fire. Daryl's face was pressed to Glenn's thighs but Glenn pulled his head up and leaned down to kiss him. Daryl's last thought before he exploded was that he wasn't going to be able to give this up after all.

The room smelled of sex and male musk. Daryl opened a window then lifted Glenn from the top bunk, dropped him on the bottom and followed him down. Daryl had never before been so comfortable after sex. He'd had five partners and sure, he'd been relaxed later but it hadn't felt easy like this.

"What happened last night?" Glenn asked. "Did I embarrass you with my lovesick gushing?"

"I didn't know that's what it was. I thought you were willing to show your appreciation for what I did at the motel and getting Merle to watch you. I didn't want to take advantage. I didn't want a thank-you fuck."

"That's honorable, Daryl. What changed your mind?"

"I forgot my noble intentions when you stuck your dick in my face."

"Thank god. If you had walked away I would have wondered if you were really gay. Or even human." Glenn paused. "But why was it so hard for you to think I might be interested, not just grateful? You must have men and women falling over you."

"Not hardly."

"I don't believe it. If you couldn't tell I was hot for you, I can't trust your judgment."

"Maybe you have to be paying attention to notice. I haven't been looking."

"I have but I didn't see anything I liked until recently."

"You really mean that? You could probably have your pick of all those frat boys."

"Odds are not that many are gay. Plus they tend to date other Greek houses and I never joined a fraternity. I haven't been with anyone for three years."

"It's four years for me."

"That explains why we didn't last very long."

"We'll take our time next time." Daryl hesitated. "Is there going to be a next time?"

"Are you kidding? Next time would be in five minutes if we didn't have to get up soon."

Daryl sighed. "Yeah. Not a good idea to be late for a meeting between the FBI and ATF. We don't ordinarily play well together."

"What about the DEA?"

"None of the alphabet agencies get along unless there's a joint task force and we have to fake it for a press conference."

"That's strange. Because I get along with you and Merle. You better than Merle of course."

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he took in the implication. He jumped out of bed and glared at Glenn. "You little fucker! You're DEA?"

"Don't be like this, Daryl."

"The DEA hijacked our operation!"

"We would have been brought in anyway. You thought the merchandise being passed was intelligence. We got a tip that drugs were involved, not data."

"I thought it was a huge coincidence that they used pizza delivery and you happened to show up at the wrong place at the right time. But hell, that's why it's called coincidence. Who was going to rescue you if I hadn't jumped in?"

"My handler."

Daryl thought for a moment. "Good-looking blonde woman two doors down who closed the door as we went by."

"Yeah."

"Female handler is unusual."

"They probably think I'll get distracted around a man. Speaking of which, are you going to stand there with your dick out of reach? It's cold. I'll warm you up."

Daryl glanced down. He hadn't noticed the morning chill until now. Shrinkage. He got back in bed. "You couldn't tell me right away so I wouldn't feel like a dumb fuck when I found out?"

"You didn't tell me Merle was ATF and your brother."

"I thought you were a civilian."

"I was undercover. We both had reasons not to tell. Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Glenn's ass was against Daryl's groin and he was already having trouble remembering why he was mad.

"Good. Because there's something else you should know. I'll take whatever you want to give but I hope it's more not less."

"Me, too. But are you sure? I'm almost 30 but you're only 23."

"Then I must be the settling down type because I've wanted this for years. But I didn't know who I wanted it with until now."

There was a thump on the door and Merle called out, "We're burnin' daylight. Daryl, we gotta get Glenn to that meeting with our bosses in two hours."

"I bet Glenn's boss will be there, too," Daryl replied.

"Huh?" Merle sounded confused.

"I'm sleeping with the enemy," Daryl said. "Glenn is DEA."

The door crashed open. "The fuck you say?"

Glenn grinned. "Looks like you were fooled, too. Or I'm just good at my job," he added modestly.

"You little shit," Merle said admiringly. He became aware of tangled limbs covered only by a sheet. He backed out of the room and closed the door. "You got 20 minutes to shower and dress if you want breakfast."

"Hope you don't mind that I didn't taste your cock yet," Glenn said. "But I wanted your mouth that first time."

"Something to look forward to," Daryl replied. "Besides, I've never had a better foot rub."

Merle and Daryl talked while Glenn showered.

"Is this just a fling or do you and Mrs. Jones have a real thing goin' on?" Merle asked Daryl.

"Could turn into something. And he's more like Mrs. Robinson with the seducing."

"You tell him about the rest of your life?"

"Not yet."

"Better not wait too long.

"I know. Pretty soon."


	7. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

Daryl had driven Merle's truck to the safe house so Merle, who missed having his wheels, could drive them all to Atlanta. Daryl rode shotgun leaving the bitch seat in the middle for Glenn.

"Do your parents know you're gay?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"Oh, sure. They emigrated from Korea and are determined to be modern Americans. They smothered me with support. I know I'm lucky but I wanted to get a little distance so I came to Georgia for college."

"Where are you from?"

"Michigan. My two sisters and I were born there." Glenn asked something he had been curious about. "Were you guys raised by your grandfather?"

"Nope. Why would you think that?" Daryl replied.

"When I thought Merle really lived in that house and he told me it was his granddaddy's, I wondered if his parents died young and Grandpa Bisbee raised him."

"Mama was a Bisbee and it was her folks' place but they've been gone for years. Our parents live in a nice house on the other side of town. That's where we grew up."

"How did your parents handle you being gay?"

"It's not like they were hoping to have a gay son so they could show how open-minded they are but they did all right."

"Mama told Daryl he was special not different," Merle put in. "She heard that somewhere and it was all she could think of to say."

"Daddy told me to be careful not to get sick," Daryl said. "His way of saying even though I was gay he'd rather I was alive than dead."

"It sounds so normal."

"What did you expect?"

"I spent a week thinking Merle was a Southern stereotype. I apologize."

"Don't apologize yet," Merle said. "You don't know the whole story."

"What do you mean?" Glenn looked at Merle but Merle looked at Daryl.

Daryl looked Glenn straight in the eyes. "I've got a kid. She's 10."

Glenn was startled. "Wow. Sure you don't mean a kid sister?"

"I wasn't that young," Daryl said defensively. "Nineteen when she was born."

"Well, you were pretty young. And bi? Or confused? Or experimenting?"

"All the above, probably. Have you ever slept with a girl?"

"Once. Actually, having a daughter is great. What's her name?"

"Taffy."

"That's different but cute. So what's the situation with her mother?"

"I should give you some background. My first time …"

Glenn glanced at Merle and broke in. "Daryl, we can talk later if you'd rather wait."

"Merle knows everything."

"All too well," Merle muttered.

"We can do this in private," Daryl said, realizing it might be awkward for Glenn.

"Don't stop now. I don't mind if you don't."

"It was me and another boy when I was 16. We didn't know what we were doing but it felt right even though it was supposed to be wrong. It was just one time and that was it until I graduated high school. I thought I should try to be normal, you know? Shelby was 20 and had broke up with her boyfriend. We were a little drunk and not careful and she got pregnant. So we got married."

"You really did go the whole heterosexual route."

"It lasted two years but I was deployed most of the time."

"Army?"

"Yeah, there weren't many good jobs and I had a wife and a baby on the way. I was here when Taffy was born and a couple months after that I went to Iraq. By the time I came home I was afraid it wasn't going to work and I didn't know what the fuck to do. We tried but we knew it was over."

"Did Shelby know why it wasn't working?"

"She suspected and asked me so I had to tell her."

"That must have been awful. For both of you."

"Shelby was very decent about it. We got divorced."

"Are you on good terms now?"

"We're fine. She married the boyfriend she broke up with and they've got a little boy."

"Do you see Taffy?"

"Wednesday evenings and every other weekend is the official visitation. But I live nearby so I see her pretty much whenever I want to. Tyler comes along a lot. It gives his folks a break."

"That's very civilized. I'm almost disappointed. Quite a few gays get married and have a family. You made it sound like it was going to be weird."

"There is one more thing," Daryl said slowly. "Merle?"

"I'm the boyfriend," Merle said.

"Wait. What?" Glenn was having trouble processing.

"I'm the boyfriend Shelby broke up with," Merle repeated. He sounded pleased to have shocked Glenn.

"You're married and a father?"

"That's what you mention first?" Daryl demanded.

"I'm not quite ready to think about your ex-wife who is now your sister-in-law. Or your daughter and her half-brother cousin. Wait a minute. Is it possible Taffy is really Merle's?"

"We're way ahead of you," Merle said.

"We thought of that," Daryl said. "The timing was off by a month but we had the test done anyway just to be sure. She's mine and I'm glad." Daryl paused. "Is this going to be too much for you?"

"I'll adjust. I think. But, Merle, how did you and Shelby work things out?"

"As you might imagine, Daryl and I weren't on speaking terms after Shelby got pregnant and they got married. But I got to thinking he could get killed overseas so I said I'd keep an eye on 'em until he got home. Didn't know Daryl was gay until they got divorced. Felt I should apologize to Shelby for my brother turning queer on her. Wasn't her fault she was too much woman for him. She said there was one Dixon who could handle her."

Glenn turned to Daryl. "Did the whole town know what happened?"

"Of course. I went to college to get away for awhile. Things die down fast, though. There's always something more interesting happening."

"Oh, god, all those stories Merle told me. Are they true?"

Merle started chuckling. "I knew you didn't believe me."

"Were there gunshots and a kidnapping?" Daryl asked. "Rabid coyote and flesh-eating bacteria?"

"Yes. And Bluto in the well."

"All true. You can't make that shit up. In fact, Bluto is what made me being gay old news."

"I been thinking," Merle said to Glenn. "Since Daryl slept with Shelby, by rights I should plow your back 40 to even up but I'm going to let it go."

"I appreciate that, Merle. In fact I'm so grateful I could kiss you."

"Restrain him, Daryl. I'm begging you."

Daryl put an arm around Glenn and pulled him close. Glenn grinned and scooted against Daryl.

"You're safe, Merle," Daryl said.

Merle glanced at them and shook his head. "Guess I had that coming."

"Coming?" Glenn said. "Be careful what words you use. We might get excited."

"Jesus help me, it's two against one," Merle replied. "You can let go of him now."

"Don't want to," Daryl said.

"We're comfortable," Glenn said.

"You should know Daryl's been wound pretty tight the last few years," Merle said to Glenn. "Needed to get laid I guess. You've loosened him up considerably already. But spare me any details of how that was accomplished." Merle paused. "Speaking of getting laid, hope you realize holdin' your hand has deprived me of my marital rights. I haven't enjoyed connubial bliss for a week and here you are all over each other."

"If I wasn't gay," Daryl asked Merle, "what would you have to bust my balls about?"

Merle gave it some thought. "Don't rightly know. Being a homo kind of takes precedence over everything else. For example, that scruffy chin of yours just doesn't compare."

Daryl's hand went to his face. "What's wrong with my chin?"

"Maybe it's weak, the way you're trying to cover it up."

"Should I shave it?"

"Don't ask me, ask Glenn. He's the one gettin' beard burn."

"I like it," Glenn told Daryl. "You see what he's doing to you?"

"Okay, Merle," Daryl said. "You've established that you'll always find something to bust my balls about."

"I've got a knack for finding that weak spot," Merle said with satisfaction.


	8. Getting Acquainted

**Getting Acquainted**

People were waiting for Glenn at the Atlanta FBI office. Dale Horvath, special agent of DEA Atlanta had white hair and a genial expression. He hugged Glenn as if he was a favorite grandson. Andrea was an attractive but hard-looking blonde who softened when she saw Glenn and kissed his cheek like he was her little brother or at least a nephew.

Daryl and Merle might have thought the three of them would hold hands and sing Kum Ba Yah if Glenn hadn't filled them in on the drive. A few years ago Dale and Andrea shot it out with five drug dealers. Two were dead and buried, three were wounded and currently incarcerated, Dale and Andrea were unscathed.

Daryl and Merle went on to the conference room where their bosses waited.

Victor Morales was Hispanic, a quiet almost soft-looking man with warm eyes and a pleasant smile. He loved his family and was a good husband and excellent father. But you don't become the Special Agent in charge of an FBI field office because of those qualities. Daryl admired him and Daryl could take care of himself but Daryl would not want to meet him alone if they were enemies.

Morgan Jones, in charge of ATF Atlanta, was sitting in because one of his agents was involved. Jones was a tall African American with an easy-going manner and quick, sharp eyes. As far as Daryl knew, no one ever crossed him. Merle respected him and Jones had been handling Merle for 10 years which was a good enough reference for Daryl.

The debriefing went as expected. Morales acknowledged that Daryl and Merle had been left out of the loop regarding the DEA's involvement without actually apologizing for it. The case was turned over to the prosecutors and there were handshakes all around. There would be a press conference later and a photo of the bosses as evidence of inter-agency cooperation and teamwork.

After the meeting Merle went home for a conjugal visit before the kids got out of school. Dale and Andrea were meeting with Glenn privately over lunch. Daryl was pleased when Glenn called later and asked if he wanted to see his apartment. Daryl hoped it was a euphemism like 'come up for a drink.' It was. They were on each other as soon as the door closed.

Glenn pushed Daryl down on the sofa, knelt between his legs and kept his promise to taste Daryl's cock. That morning had been momentarily satisfying but they hadn't nearly got their fill of each other yet. Daryl felt like he should be doing something in exchange but Glenn's head was the only thing he could reach. The silky black strands of hair slipped through his fingers. He tried to slow down, pull back, but Glenn was in charge and apparently it was going the way he wanted because he refused to stop. Daryl gave himself up to climax.

A minute later he was still unable to speak without gasping so he simply reached down and fumbled with Glenn's zipper, pushing down jeans and underwear, releasing Glenn's erection. This time it was Daryl who pulled Glenn's head up for a kiss, mouths open and tongues teasing as he pumped Glenn. Glenn pulled away and asked if he could come on Daryl's belly. Daryl wordlessly swung his own legs onto the sofa and lifted Glenn on top of him. Glenn pushed Daryl's shirt up and thrust as Daryl held him.

Gradually Daryl became aware that Glenn was quieter than usual. They hadn't known each other very long yet but Daryl had the impression that Glenn was a talker. "How was lunch?" he asked.

"Food was good, I guess," Glenn replied.

"What happened?"

"My undercover career is blown after only a year. I'll be too well-known after I testify."

"You didn't expect that?"

"I know I should have but I just didn't think of it. Dumb, huh?"

"It's been less than a day since all the excitement. You would have thought of it soon if they hadn't reminded you."

"Andrea's not happy. We've done some good work together and now she'll have to start over with someone new."

"What'll you do?"

"They want me to move out of the field to the office. Learn the administrative side. Become a handler in a few years. It would be a promotion."

"You don't sound thrilled."

"Would you be? Office work is dull."

"Yeah, paperwork is no field op's favorite."

"It may be time to leave the DEA."

"You're not a lifer?"

"I don't think so. I kind of fell into it and I loved the undercover stuff but that's over now. I'm not like Andrea or Horvath. All his life Dale's seen what drugs do and he's committed to the cause. Andrea was in a law practice before joining. She became a true believer after her little sister Amy overdosed in college a few years ago. I was there for the adrenaline rush."

"The trial is probably four or five months off. You have time to find out if you can't stand office work. And think about what else you want to do if you really hate it."

"You're right. I don't need to make a decision now."

Daryl decided to take Glenn's mind off work. "If you want to see where I live, maybe you could come out this weekend."

"I'd like to but I need to catch up tomorrow. Would Sunday be okay?"

"Better than tomorrow, actually. Merle and I are fixing fence."

"What about your daughter?"

"Shelby is taking the kids to visit her parents tomorrow morning. They'll be gone overnight, back for Sunday supper." Daryl hesitated. "I want you to meet her but I should tell her about you first."

Glenn smiled. "It's all right, Daryl. I want to meet her, too, eventually. But meeting family is a big deal, especially kids. Better not to rush it."

Meanwhile, having tended to carnal needs, Merle and Shelby talked about Merle's week. A daily phone call had kept Merle up-to-date on home life but of course he couldn't discuss the job.

"Daryl's got a boyfriend," Merle announced. He'd been looking forward to telling Shelby the news.

Shelby was surprised because Daryl had been such a loner the last few years. "Do you know him?"

"Yep. His name is Glenn. He's Korean."

"Are you sure they're together? Daryl does have male friends."

"It was platonic for a week but they sealed the deal this morning."

"What do you mean, this morning? You were both at the safe …" Shelby stopped. "Oh my god, he's the witness. Isn't that illegal or at least unethical?"

"Normally it would be but it turns out Glenn was undercover for the DEA. So they're both big boys."

"You approve?"

"Well, Daryl seems to like him."

"Does he know about us?"

"Daryl told him on the way to Atlanta. Now that's a conversation I'm glad I got to listen in on."

"Wow, they're moving right along. Sounds as if you like this Glenn."

"He's all right. Hope I don't have to hurt him."

"What do you mean?"

"If he breaks Daryl's heart."

"You leave their relationship alone."

"I intend to. Unless Glenn fucks Daryl over in a bad way instead of a good way. My brother may be a fag but I'm the only one who gets to mess with him."

"What if Daryl behaves badly?"

"I don't think that'll happen but I guess if Daryl does wrong, I'll have to kick his ass."

"Well, I don't mean to deprive you of the opportunity for violence but I hope this works out because Daryl deserves it." Shelby looked worried. "I wonder how Taffy will take it."

"It'll be fine." Merle recalled how Glenn was greeted that morning. "Everybody loves him."

Glenn arrived at the Dixon brothers' acreage Sunday morning. Their homes fronted on different roads but were at a corner so the houses were quite close together with an orchard between and outbuildings farther back.

"That's a big barn," Glenn observed.

"More like a stable."

"You have horses?"

"Three," Daryl replied. "You ride?"

"All my life. Well, in Michigan. Not so much since I moved here. I've gone to a riding stable a few times."

"Riding is a great way to see the property," Daryl said, so they saddled up.

Glenn learned that Daryl and Merle owned 40 acres of mostly pastureland with some scattered woods and a stream meandering through the far side of the property. The houses were ranch style, less than 20 years old. Daryl's was the smaller one since he was the only occupant most of the time but there were three bedrooms so the kids could each have one.

Merle was grilling when they returned and invited them to lunch.

"You didn't go to your in-laws?" Glenn asked.

"It's October. Holidays are coming up. I'll see 'em then."

"Merle, is it possible you don't get along with your in-laws?" Having spent a week in close company with Merle, Glenn felt comfortable asking awkward questions.

"We get along fine. Because I only see them at holidays."

"What about you, Daryl? Did you get along with them when you were married?"

"Just fine. Because I was on another continent most of the time."

"Do Shelby's parents not care for the Dixons?" Glenn teased.

"Seem to like the grandkids," Merle said.

"But the brothers not so much," Daryl finished.

A little later Daryl and Glenn finally did it in a bed. Afterwards Glenn lay looking at Daryl. "You have a great body."

Daryl shrugged. "I'm pretty beat up."

"Mmm, the scars and bullet hole do add to the overall effect. But you don't look like a gym rat."

Daryl scoffed. "I don't work out, I work. I grew up throwing bales of hay around and hauling feed. Still do on my time off."

"I'm fairly strong for my size but I don't look it."

"You'd look terrible all bulked up. Your body is perfect like this, lean and tight. You know, I was watching your ass as you walked to that motel room. That's why I went after you."

"So you saved my ass. Literally."

"Thought I might have a use for it."

They lay together for awhile, pleased with themselves. It was one of those moments at the start of a relationship when you feel like something very good is happening. Everything was possible.


	9. Making It Work

**Making It Work**

Glenn

Daryl's daughter hates me. Okay, hate is a strong word but she's not a fan. I suppose I should have expected it since she's had her father to herself all her life but people always seem to like me and I thought she would, too.

A month after we started seeing each other Daryl told Taffy about me and we met the next weekend. She's a cute girl, tall for her age, with caramel-colored hair and a few freckles. Her mom is also tall, probably 5'9", with fudge-colored hair. Why am I thinking of candy when I see their hair? Shelby isn't the typical Southern belle with long hair and elaborate makeup. Her hair is bobbed above her shoulders and she's pretty enough not to need much makeup. Taffy's hair is also short, kind of a tom-boy crop but it suits her. Tyler looks like he alternates between sweet and naughty which sounds about right for five years old. His hair is darker than Taffy's and lighter than Shelby's. Let's call it cocoa-colored.

It seemed like good timing for introductions because we saw each other twice and then had a break for Thanksgiving which I didn't spend in Georgia. I flew to Michigan and told my family about Daryl, complete with pictures on my phone. I knew they wouldn't care that he wasn't Korean but I had no idea they'd be so excited about me dating a redneck. They've visited a few times since I've been in Georgia but not recently so they all came for Christmas to meet Daryl and hear his drawl. They were disappointed that he doesn't really talk Southern unless he's drunk or with Merle.

Daryl thought all Asians were inscrutable Orientals and that I was the chatty exception. He was a little overwhelmed to learn that my whole family is the same. They're exuberant and they love me and they arrived ready to love Daryl as well. We thought it was too soon for our families to meet so celebrations were separate and I met Daryl's parents after the New Year. They're nice people but even after eight years they're still adjusting to a gay son. I think they were glad Daryl never brought anyone home before and now that he has they've got more adjusting to do.

Despite tension with Taffy, I love spending every other weekend with Daryl. Not just for sex although that seems to be getting better and better. I didn't realize how much I missed horses and riding. Daryl stays over with me a couple of nights each week which helps me get through the week because it's now official: I hate administrative work. Three months of the office environment was enough to know I wouldn't be able to settle down to it. I already told Dale and Andrea I'll be leaving the DEA after I testify. They took it well; they suspected I wouldn't be happy out of the field. I have no idea what I'll do after that but at least I've got Daryl. And a place to live. Maybe. Daryl wants me to move in with him but I think we should wait awhile. Daryl told Taffy he was going to ask me soon so she could get used to the idea.

Daryl

Taffy is being a little shit about Glenn but not in a way that she can be disciplined for or even talked to. It's not that they don't get along exactly because Taf is polite but she's quiet and serious and barely smiles when Glenn is around. She's not being a brat. She's got this sad little girl act going on.

Shelby and Merle and I talked about it and agreed we have to give it some time. What else can we do? Tell her to like Glenn? Ask her to be happy that he's with me? We'd be idiots and she knows it. Merle put it this way:

"Every generation wants their kids to be better than them. Well, congratulations, Daryl. Your daughter is smarter than you."

Glenn

I decide to be honest with Taffy. It isn't hard to get her alone for a few minutes but of course I can't do anything if she just gets up and leaves.

"Taffy, I don't think you like me as much as I like you but that's okay. We both love your dad so we've got that in common. The thing is, your dad and I want to live together. I know he mentioned it to you. I just wanted you to know I wouldn't be around all the time when you're with him. Father-daughter time is important. But I would be with him the rest of the time. When you're not here."

Taffy had started out looking at me then dropped her eyes as I talked. Now her eyes meet mine again. I said something that caught her interest.

"Your dad's by himself a lot. When you're with your mom and Tyler and Merle, he goes to bed alone in an empty house."

I made Daryl sound like a shut-in with no job or friends.

"I could keep him company while he waits for you to visit."

Taffy looks like she might cry at the thought of her poor lonely pop. I'm going to hell for manipulating a little girl's emotions. But she also looks thoughtful. I remember that age when you realize you're not the center of the universe. That other people matter and you can't always have your own way.

"So I wondered if you'd think about if it might be a good idea."

"Did Daddy ask you to talk to me?"

"No, this is just us. But it's not a secret. You should talk to your dad about it. And me if you want to."

"Okay."

Her head is down again. I hope I haven't lost her. I hope Daryl doesn't think I interfered in their relationship and overstepped my bounds.

I told Daryl later and he was fine with it. He said I'll probably have to do parent stuff sometimes when I'm living here. I like that he said 'when' not 'if.' Except … oh, shit. I can't be a parent, can I? With Taffy's mom and dad and Merle so close I hadn't really thought about it but it's inevitable that if I'm around all the time situations may arise where I'll need to be a responsible adult in charge of children. Maybe Taffy will say she just doesn't like the idea of me moving in. Ever.

The following Sunday Merle and Shelby go to a Little League outing with Tyler. Taffy loves Ty but will not be seen at such an event with her brother and his friends so she stays home with her dad and me. And then Daryl gets called for an emergency and suddenly I'm babysitting.

Taffy seems a little nervous. It's been a week since our chat. I had no idea how long she would think about it but she brings it up an hour after Daryl leaves.

"Maybe you could try it, you know, living with Daddy."

"That's a good idea, Taffy. We could see if it works."

"When would you move in?"

"We'll ask your dad. Maybe next month."

"Will you be like a step-dad?"

I have no idea if she wants me to say 'yes' or no.' "You can think of me as a step-dad or whatever you want." That seems safe enough and makes it her choice.

"So I could ask you stuff if Mama and Daddy aren't around."

Uh-oh. "Sure."

"I forgot to tell Mama I need a dozen cupcakes for school tomorrow."

I stare at her. "It's five o'clock Sunday. Lucky you remembered now instead of later." There may have been a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"I'll help," Taffy says hopefully.

"You certainly will." I stop to think. "I've never seen a cupcake pan in your dad's kitchen."

Taffy smiles. "Mama has some. And cake mixes. We should make them over there."

We leave a note for Daryl and cross the orchard discussing the merits of chocolate cake with white frosting or yellow cake with chocolate frosting. But the decision is easy because there's a red velvet mix and cream cheese frosting.

Daryl arrives as we're frosting two dozen cupcakes. Always make extra, Taffy's mom told her. Daryl catches my eye as Taffy explains. He knows something has changed for the better between us and he looks really happy.

"Try one, Daddy, and tell us if they're good."

Daryl peels the paper off and devours it in two bites, chewing thoughtfully. Taffy looks anxious.

"It might be the best cupcake ever but it's hard to say. It was gone so quick I barely tasted it. Maybe if I have two or three more." He grins and Taffy giggles. "I better kiss the cook." Daryl smoothes her hair back and kisses her forehead.

"It was mostly Glenn," Taffy tells him. "You should kiss him, too."

"Sounds fair," Daryl agrees.

As much as I'd like Daryl's mouth on mine, this isn't the time. Daryl seems to know it. He kisses my forehead just as he did with Taffy.

"Glenn's going to come and live with you," Taffy announces.

"That'd be nice. When?"

"Next month."

"Guess I better empty a drawer for him. And a closet."

Just like that, it's settled.

Daryl

Before Glenn moved in I talked to Merle about an idea I had.

"I wanted to ask you something. I haven't talked to Glenn so you can say 'no' with no hard feelings. We got that barn with room for 16 horses and only three stalls in use. Maybe we could board horses and hire Glenn to feed and exercise them."

"Huh." Merle considers it for a minute. "Why didn't you think of it before?"

"Didn't have a boyfriend who needs a new job."

"You think Glenn will be interested?"

"He might. He likes horses. I think he wants to do something completely different from the DEA."

"Well, that's a good enough idea that we should get somebody else if Glenn doesn't want it. Make some extra money, pay off the land contract sooner."

Glenn

It's all working out: Taffy and I are getting along, I moved in with Daryl, and I've got a new job.

To celebrate, Daryl asked if I wanted to go hunting with him. I had visions of doing it at dawn in a duck blind or a deer stand so of course I agreed. But it turns out that Daryl takes hunting very seriously and we spent the day tracking and killing turkeys instead. With a bow and arrow. No sex until we got home. But it was worth the wait.


	10. Epilogue: Milestones

**Epilogue: Milestones**

Glenn

I thought I'd miss the thrill of undercover work but starting a new business is exciting in a different way. We're already boarding 10 horses besides our own. It's a full day to feed and exercise them. I can turn them out in the paddock but I also like to take them in teams of three to explore the property. Some of the owners want to keep their horse trailers here so we leveled an acre near the barn for a parking lot and rented out spaces at the back for storage. Daryl and Merle built a ring so owners can practice for horse shows.

The horse boarding venture keeps me so busy I almost forgot it's been a year since Daryl and I met. A year since I knew he was the one. Of course it took another week for him to know it, too. Or at least to accept it.

Our anniversary reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask Merle.

"Did Rick Grimes or Shane Walsh become sheriff?"

"Neither. You remember T-Dog? Well, Theodore Douglas quit SWAT and became the first black sheriff of Benford."

"Are Rick and Shane still deputies?"

"Rick is. Shane's dead. He and Lori had an affair. She ended it and went back to Rick but she was knocked up. Shane had a meltdown, attacked Rick and had to be subdued. Guess there's a reason that chokehold is illegal. He broke Shane's neck."

Merle is like a little old lady who lives for gossip but he's got to be winding me up this time. Just a year ago those guys helped protect me. I glance over at Daryl. He nods his head. It's true. How does all this shit keep happening in one small town!

"What about the baby?" I ask weakly.

"Girl. Trudy or Judy, something like that. Rick claims her. They don't really care about paternity but they're gonna do a test in case they need to know someday for medical issues."

"How do you find out this stuff?" I ask Merle. "You haven't lived there for years."

"I got informants," Merle says mysteriously.

Daryl snorts. "He's got Mama and Daddy who are as nosy about their neighbors as Merle is."

"Well, you don't have to listen next time I fill you in." Merle sounds aggrieved.

"Tell me instead." I can't believe the words came out of my mouth but Merle looks pleased.

Daryl

Before Glenn came along I remember thinking the right person could make a good life better. Everything fell in place when we got together. Glenn says we were waiting for each other and he's sorry I had to wait six years longer than he did. I don't mind – he makes it up to me every day. Who would have thought a Korean could fit in so well with the Dixons? He's as good with the kids as he is with horses. Just before school started this fall Taffy told me I should put Glenn on the list of people who can pick her and Tyler up from school.

Glenn

Taffy and I have been friends since our first talk. Over the years she's fallen out with the rest of her family but not me. There was a fight with Shelby and Merle when she was 13 so she moved in with us for a few weeks and hated to leave again after she made up with them.

A few years later she and Daryl quarreled and would only speak to each other through me. I let it go for a couple of weeks thinking it wouldn't last but they're both stubborn and they seemed to be getting too comfortable with the situation. I told Daryl not to be childish so he gave in but Taffy was holding out. Time for another serious honest talk. I reminded her that her father is getting older and won't always be there for her to ignore. She got tearful and hugged him and apologized. Daryl was 35 at the time. I'm glad Taffy went for my 'poor lonely pop' line once more.

Daryl

"You'd tell me if there's something you want me to do, wouldn't you?" I ask Glenn. "If there's anything you'd like, all you have to do is ask."

"You just topped me," Glenn says sleepily. "Maybe in the morning." He's silent for a moment. "Wait. You mean there's something you'd like that I'm not doing. Just tell me."

"No! I'm completely satisfied. I just wanted to make sure you were."

"I am. Why would you think I'm not?"

"Well, I just realized we only have sex in bed lately."

"We use the shower sometimes. And we fool around on the sofa."

"We used to be more adventurous. Do you miss it?"

"Apparently not. But I remember the hayloft, the duck blind, the deer stand. The hayloft was dusty. You sneezed and I got a rash."

"That's right. And that damned duck blind was like screwing in a swamp."

"The deer stand was cramped and cold."

I look at Glenn. "We'd rather be warm and dry and comfortable than have sex in unusual places."

"We tried it and we didn't like it," Glenn replies. "Besides, it's really more about the people than the place."

Glenn

The kids like horses and they helped with chores but they weren't that interested so they contributed in another way. Taffy started making cookies and brownies and sold them at a stand near the barn. Business was brisk so she took on a partner. Tyler made sandwiches and after awhile they were doing so well that we built a real snack bar.

When it was time for college Taffy chose Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts. It's near Atlanta but that doesn't mean she stayed in Georgia. There are schools all over the country and she spent time in different regions studying their cuisine. She specialized in baking and pastry arts and became a pastry chef. Summers were spent in France or Italy or anywhere else a dessert caught her eye.

When she married Carl Grimes she chose a slim sheath for her wedding dress. Her taste in clothing is simple anyway but another reason is that a bouffant skirt would have been too wide for the aisle with Daryl and Merle on either side.

The cake was created by the bride of course. There was a miniature traditional cake of three tiers with two layers each. It was red velvet with a creme filling between the layers. Taffy had grown beyond plain cream cheese so the frosting was made with mascarpone and the sides were imbedded with crushed pecans. That was for the wedding party. Guests got individual cakes with filling in the middle and pecans sprinkled on top of the frosting. They were called petits fours but I know a cupcake when I see it. It all started 15 years ago in Shelby's kitchen, just Taffy and me with a cake mix and a can of frosting.

Tyler was in charge of the buffet. He followed Taffy to culinary college and became a sous chef. Eventually the brother and sister have a very successful restaurant together. Merle thought he should be ashamed of Tyler's profession but that's a hard attitude to maintain when you want to eat your son's cooking every day. He also wondered if Tyler might be gay but Ty ended up with his sister-in-law Judy whose biological father was Shane Walsh.

The Dixon sister and half-brother and the Grimes brother and half-sister. With our family history, who else could they marry? And that's how we got grandkids: Tammy and Curtis from Taffy and Derek and Jared from Tyler.

Merle retired from the ATF after 20 years. He considered private security but rejected it in favor of building a shooting range at the other end of the property so he could continue making money from his lifelong affair with firearms. Daryl added an archery range when he retired from the FBI a few years later.

The horse boarding expanded into a riding school. An indoor arena for dressage was built with changing rooms, lockers and showers. I still take groups on trail rides but we have instructors and other employees now. It's a good-sized operation.

There were the usual losses in life – Daryl's parents are gone and so are mine – but overall our family has been lucky to avoid major illness or injury. Misfortune comes to us through Merle. He still keeps an ear to the ground and has contacts all over so we sometimes hear news before anyone else. One day he passes along something so bizarre even Merle doesn't believe it. A man was pronounced dead at the hospital. Hours later at the funeral home he sat up and bit a mortician who was starting to work on him.

That can't be true.

Can it?

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and especially those who took the time to review.


End file.
